<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before Stardust by REXREX42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198641">Before Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/REXREX42/pseuds/REXREX42'>REXREX42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Before Stardust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Stardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/REXREX42/pseuds/REXREX42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans overcame death and have evolved to god-like creatures. after answering all their questions How do they find meaning in themself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad/Stella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Before Stardust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. .Chapter 2. Art was subjective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of my life, the first day in art school. The day was dark and cold making some of us tired and annoyed. The snow was deep and challenged our stamina. People didn't look the way Beck had expected. They didn't look like artists. They looked like the people Beck had known his whole life, just normal people.</p><p>Strong men and sexy women. Beck had expected the most expressive people in the country. People with the wildest colored hair. Tomboys. Boys in beautiful dresses. Wannabe 90’s kids and Clothing styles beyond his imagination. But everyone was either a tall muscular man with a strong chin, no bear, and short hair or a thin top-heavy woman with long hair and big lips.</p><p>Beck looked so strange beside them. Beck was noticeably short for his age and looked skinny. His light green fur face was framed by a short mess of fluffy dark-green hair dyed white on the top. Which had faded into an even lighter green than his fur. His eyes were large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, though sometimes people said he had yellow eyes. His attire consisted of a yellow shirt with long orange sleeves, with the number 42 drawn in the center. He had dark blue jeans and wore cheap greenish boots. Beck worried his loose style of clothing accentuated his "skinniness". He had often been described as plain-looking.</p><p>Beck and the other students began nearing the school. In the front of the school near the road stood a pear tree. The tree was large and old but the fruit looked amazing tempting the students with fruity pears. Beck was one of the only ones who could not reach the pears. The others who could not reach were girls who quickly got assistance from some of the males.</p><p>Beck spotted something pink up in the tree and was hit by a pear in the head. Beck looked up to where the pear was thrown from. A girl smoking a cigarette and looking for pears was up in the tree. She was dressed in a big fluffy Russian winter jacket that went down to her knees. She was also wearing a winter hat with fur and earflaps. It almost covered all her hair except for the hair on her forehead, which was pink and bright green. She was smiling a smile that looked like a crocodile's smile.</p><p>Beck could not judge much of her appearance as most of her body was covered by her jacket, but judging by her face she was probably relatively petite. “Can you watch where you throw those?” The girl's smile widen to imposable proportions and she picked out a pear and squealed in pure delight. She took a bite and turned to Beck. “Want a bite? It’s pretty good.” She said mouth full of pear.</p><p>“… sorry oh. No thanks.” Beck said without being able to meet her gaze. The girl nodded and took another bite before jumping down from the tree. “What’s your name?” she asked. Beck looked up and met her eyes before answering. “Beck.” He said quietly. She smiled. “Hey Beck, do you want a cigarette? My name is Nia.” Nia asked. “Nia?”</p><p>“Yeah! Nia Natsuki. You look pretty stressed. A smoke won’t fix it, but it can help a little. It at least won’t make you more stressed, probably.” Beck nodded without thinking and Nia took the cigarette she was smoking and jammed it into Beck’s mouth before she took another cigarette from a package she had in her pocket for herself.</p><p>Beck inhaled the smoke and began coughing. “This is your first smoke?” She asked surprised. Beck racked his brain trying to figure out some excuse for his coughing. He had to say something, but his thoughts were interrupted by Nia starting to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I just had this stereotype in my head where all artists had tried weed at least once. Actually Beck, what kind of art are you interested in?” He didn't answer at first hoping she would just star talking about what she was interested In. most people asked questions like that to answer them themselves but she just kept waiting for his answer.</p><p>“Sculpturing.” Beck said and steeled himself for derisive laughter and humiliation.</p><p>“What kind of sculpturing?” she asked looking generally interested. Beck looked at her confused. “What?” Nia laughed like Beck had just cracked a joke.</p><p>“A little confused are we, no worries. All art is essential and equal. Sculpturing sounds cool, so tell me what you make with it?”</p><p>Beck was still a little shy and began itching in his unkempt hair feeling self-conscious about it. “I don't know if I am making anything specific. I do sculpturing cause I like working in the third dimension and working with my hands. I do wood sculpture, eh because I don’t have too much money… I mean, I am fine with money I just don't have the budget for the expensive materials, but I hope to work with all the cool materials here, like stone, jade, bronze and clay. I want to make something really meaningful.”</p><p>“You want to be immortelle too. I think that is cool.” Nia said it as if it was a fact. Like Beck had just talked about a desire to surpass himself with his art. She looked at Beck as if he was someone she had known her whole life. “I might hit you up at some point. To help with a project of mine.” Nia said and hugged him.</p><p>Beck felt his face heat up. Nia let go and her grin grew wide enough to split cheeks. “Art is dead and has been for some time now. It's nothing more than entertainment, it is subjective so anything can be called art. I realized that everything I called art only had art in it, but wasn't art in itself. Other factors were involved like money and power. Art shouldn't control us. It should help us control ourselves. The objective art is immortal and will fill both present and past. If we don’t create art, we only transform the things around us. We have to fill everything with meaning.”</p><p>Nia stopped. “Sorry. I sounded kinda like a cult person or something. Don't read too much in to it. Sometimes I just let myself go. I just really love art and think it can make all of us fulfilled. Sorry if I said something that didn't make sense. English is not my first language.”</p><p>Now it was Nia’s turn to look embarrassed. “No, no it’s not a problem. I also have very big ideas of art so I kinda know where you are coming from, maybe?” Beck said losing himself before finishing the thought.</p><p>Nia smiled again. Thanks, Beck boy. It was fancy meeting you.” Nia said and started to leave.</p><p>Beck couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was so strange there were definitely artists at this school and he couldn't wait to meet more of them.</p><p>Before Nia completely vanished out of sight, she looked back. "It's all a big play about pretending to be the best at pretending. Don't walk in circles!”</p><p>Beck didn't read into it and lowered his walking speed after he no longer needed to match Nia's fast pace. Soon he was at the art school. It was a large area with various buildings.</p><p>The school had different areas and buildings for the different activities. A large main building for the various subjects in film production, which was the school's most popular subject. A funny looking building for handicrafts, like sculpturing among other things. A little kind of shitty building for storytelling. And Beck knew the acting class had a building at the harbor away from the school.</p><p>Beck walked into the main building and went into a long queue to get the key to his room. An elderly woman was at the end of the queue and gave him his key to room 69, which made Beck chuckle a little. </p><p>Beck approached the student buildings. They were relatively lacking in personality. They were inspired by modern architecture, which gave them a slightly awkward feel compared to everything else at the school. Beck found his room in the house with red interior walls. All the houses were painted white outside. The only way to tell the houses apart was by looking in through the windows and seeing the colors of the walls. There were a red house, yellow house, blue house and black house. Not particularly creative for an art school but maybe that was the point.</p><p>Beck found his room on the second floor. The 69 had been painted over and was now a 6B drawn in a very nice way. He walked into his new room and probable workstation. It was not terribly large and his roommate had not turned up yet.</p><p>He put his bag on the floor and took a look around. Room 69 was two rooms, a small bathroom and a large room with two beds and two tables at each end. There were also two large closets next to each other, up against the wall to the bathroom.</p><p>Beck took his bag and chose the bed closest to the large windows that showed a large bay. He threw his bag on the bed and started taking his clothes out and putting them in the closet, he unfortunately hadn't taken any interesting clothes with him. Most of the clothes he had brought was just T-shirts. How he could keep warm in just a T-shirt was unknown to all and one of the world's biggest mysteries.</p><p>When Beck had finished filling the closet, he took the few sculptors he had with him out of the bag and decorated what he had judged as his side of the room.</p><p>The sculptures he had with him, was not his most impressive work, but was cute enough. They were abstract works. With a hidden meaning to him. He placed them on the table in front of the window and hang some family pictures up on the wall on his side.</p><p>Beck let out a sigh. Nothing was planned for the rest of the day. It was not until tomorrow that the introduction would begin and people would be introduced to the schools schedule. Beck decided to kill some of the time with going on a walk.</p><p>He went outside and saw that those who had already unpacked like him, had gathered in a group and stood and smoked. He could not find Nia among them and went on. He went out from the school grounds and walked to the tree Nia had been climbing in and took a pear. It was pretty good.</p><p>Beck picked up his phone and called his mother up. "... Hey, I've arrived.” Beck said shyly. “That’s nice, sweetie, how is it?” his mother asked excitedly.</p><p>Beck began walking back towards the school while talking. “I haven't had the biggest impression yet. I have only really talked to one person. A girl called Nia”. Beck’s mother interrupted him. “What about the guy you sad beside in the bus?”</p><p>Beck sighed. “I didn't really talk with him. He started a conversation with the people behind us but yea, he seemed like a nice person”.</p><p>“I'm sorry honey. But you will definitely find the coolest people at the school and make the best friendships”. She was certainly more optimistic than him. He would be happy if he got one real friend.</p><p>Beck approached the school again. “Mom I think I will stop here and go back to find some of the interesting people. It was nice talking.” Beck sounded a little sad. His mom noticed, but didn't comment. “Love you honey, cant wait until you call me again and tell me about the people you meet and the things you make. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye.” Beck said and ended the call. He was on the school grounds again. Key queue was over and everyone had got their keys to the rooms. He looked at the smoking group. Which had become significantly bigger, but Nia still wasn’t there.</p><p>Beck went to his room again. When he reached the door, it was already a little open. He went into the room and saw one of the people who had been sitting behind him in the bus.</p><p>He looked up at Beck opening the door “Hey my name is Casper.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. .1 retpahC. Light will love the rules Sound will not.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end is the beginning?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things did not make sense as of now. Everything had started with being nothing except for sound, and Brad had come from that almost nothingness. They began to shine and things were created out of the light. Space, land, people and colour. Brad looked at what had been created from them. Nothing was moving or doing anything.</p><p>Space and land were the firsts ones to go in affect. A plane where Brad could let other things than them exist. The physical plane. A plane of existence that was somewhat equal in its rules. Everything was to be in interplay. Everything affecting everything. Space affecting time, energy affecting matter. This was the physical universe. The new reality.</p><p>On the land, they created the mountains, forests, rivers and cities. Gave them colour and put creatures everywhere, but the colours and creatures were frozen, not even reacting to the light from Brad. They were not in interplay. Nothing was. Time hadn’t started yet.</p><p>Time was a measurement and wasn't. It was interplayment itself. The rule that determined all sequences of events. The first rule to everything. Everything will affect everything, nothing will affect everything, and everything will affect nothing.</p><p>Brad started with the measurement part of time and created the stars and the moon. The stars would determine the relative times. The moon would determine something more objective. The stars existed in 7 different types going form red to purple to pink to white depending on strength, brightness and reflection. The stars consisted primarily of plasma held together by the moon.  In their core, a process of nuclear fusion, crushed hydrogen atoms into helium, releasing energy. The energy, in from of radiation, pushed against gravity. Creating a balance between the stars and the moon.</p><p>The moon was created in the sinter of everything. It’s bright green light would light everything up. The stars would reflect it, with their own light and create eternal light. There were two kinds of lights. The pink light from the sun and the green light from the moon, day and night.</p><p>The stars orbited around the moon, which stood still over the land. The moon was always standing still and could always be seen in the sky. The stars could be behind the moon or too far away to create pink light in the area. The pink light from the stars was day and the green light from the moon was night.</p><p>The differences between night and day was gravity, radiation, value of energy, the structure of some objects and honny, a energy source kinda like plasma.</p><p>Most stars orbited the sun once every 563 days. 'One day' 42 hours was determined by the time the star Ruby, the largest and oldest star took to rotate once on its axis. It was the only star that one could see rotating because it had several different colours. It was all the colours of the stars, red, purple and pink.</p><p>That was how subjective time would be determined. Brad pointed at the moon and set it all in motion. And the paradox was created.</p><p>They were immediately overwhelmed by the sound of millions of creatures screaming. It was the sounds of souls. A collection so broad and all incorporating that it could show and prove an objective reality. But one voice stood out from them all.</p><p>“This was not your objective, remember?”</p><p>“I remember, but it doesn't make sense this is the start. Who are we. who am I?” Brad asked the voice.</p><p>“We have been turned around. I am Brad. We are Brad just the two of us but mostly me. You are the one with the overview, but I understand how that can be confusing. I think we are going in the opposite direction.”</p><p>“The opposite direction - how?</p><p>“The opposite direction, everything. Our objective was to end everything but you just created everything. We are going backwards. Not just that but our motives are backwards to, kinda,” voice Brad said sounding unsure. “I fell happy about our creation and don't want to destroy it. However, normally my principles would dictate that I would. But...”</p><p>“Our principles dictates that everything has to end in order to have a meaning. Body Brad interrupted. But this isn't the end, it’s the beginning somehow. We understand this doesn’t make sense in relation to our motive. Maybe a natural end doesn’t even exist. Maybe any form of an ending doesn't exist either.”</p><p>“You cannot end anything if it turns into a beginning. We cannot achieve our motive. It doesn’t make sense to question this Time thing,” voice Brad said sadly. “Maybe what we stride for was wrong and now all we can do is go back. We will begin where we ended, with Stella… Good luck Brad.” The voice disappeared in the screaming.</p><p>Brad began walking towards where he had left her. She was not far from here (not that length meant anything to him). He could do pretty much anything in the fraction of a second, yet he had not even bothered to bury her.</p><p>There were dead bodies everywhere, people he probably knew but had killed. Memories didn't work as they should, they were confusing and surreal. Few names and faces appeared in his memories. Only Darwin Rebecca and Stella.</p><p>Who was Stella?</p><p>They had been childhood friends and gone to the same church. He had killed her because of a disagreement but she had been killed before. The first time she was killed had started this. Maybe, he wasn't sure. It had made him mad and he did something stupid. He couldn't put it together.</p><p>He remembered her as a fantastic person</p><p>Stella had been a very confident and carefree person but most of all she had been cheerful to the point of smiling even after dying. Cheerful was the word that characterized her the best. Brad remembered that Stella almost always blushed, not out of embarrassment but rather because of happiness and excitement. However, she did not blush all the time, not when she was sad, bored or annoyed. Brad remembered he had made her blush out of embarrassment a few times, which always made him laugh.</p><p>Brad looked at her dead body.</p><p>Stella was a beautiful woman. Her long black hair looked slightly disheveled in a cute way with her cat ears on top of it. The ears were decorated around the base with a little armor like thing that matched her outfit. Her feline features also included a tail, clawed hands and feet and a prominent canine that usually showed over her lower lip even though her mouth was loosely sewn over with a thread.</p><p>Her clothing resembled a dress but had features like an armor. It consisted of a black and purple dress like leotard, with a skull covering her chest and a thick black collar with a stylized cat bell. In the lower half, it resembled a dress more ending in frills. She wear large black-gray detached sleeves that matched her black fingerless gloves. Both the leotard and sleeves were adorned with dark purple rope. Her boots were black and were open at the end to let her claws out.</p><p>She was short and a little petite. Stella was skinny for the most part and wasn’t developed much in the top half of her body. She was a pretty, but slender, girl almost all around. Except for her lower half, were she was wide at the hips and backside. It showed that she had been a mother.</p><p>Brad stretched out his arm. He knew this had been the last position. He had penetrated her with his arm. Time recognized the situation repeating and started recreating it from behind. Stella flew up and stuck in the middle of his arm. She began to emit small sounds and gasps. The sounds became more and more disparate and miserable.</p><p>Her head began to rise and she looked him in his white luminous eye sockets. Brad was pretty much just as short as Stella only surpassing her with a few inches. He wasn't that muscular and definitely had a belly, not to big but noticeable. He had semi long hair, that didn't pass his neck, and had bangs, parted as to avoid obscuring his vision. He had beautiful dark horns on the side of his head. His body was an ever-changing combination of all colours. They constantly changed in the shapes and symbols they took on his body. He had no genitals and was naked except for a crown looking thing flying above his head and a red and yellow cape with the abbreviation FB.</p><p>Brad had raven feathers going up his arms, stopping a little above his shoulders. His hands resembled Raven's talons, but still worked like a hand and had four fingers missing the pinky finger.</p><p>Stella began trying to speak. “ Iireee, hieeii, errrrrrr!!!” This had been the worst of the pain, the moment before her body gave up. Brad had not been able to get himself to say anything the last time. He had been silent leaving the person who would have appreciated a farewell the most, with emotionless expression. She had looked for so much in that dead expression. Brad had never expressed much in his facial features, but Stella had learned to read the small things he did to express himself, but there had been nothing to read in the face Brad had left her with. She had panicked, as she couldn't recognize him in that expression. Stella had died without him.</p><p> Brad looked at her this time with an expression full of regret. She looked back and kept trying to talk. “Gnihthtemos yas.” Her head fell down and she began to gasp and whimper again. Time was still making Stella go backwards. Brad still didn't understand the rules. Time wasn't going back in the traditional sense, it was allowing paradoxes. He could still think new thoughts and make new choices, it seemed. But if he repeated an event starting from the ending Brad was able to make it go backwards. He wondered if this was exclusive for him. Would Stella just keep going backwards even if he changed the event?</p><p>She looked up again this time with an expression Brad couldn't remember ever seeing on her face. An expression of pure hatred and determination showing across every little muscle. “You will perish, FUCK HEAD!!!”  Her fists clenched and her whole body moved back and shot against him tightening up right before hitting him.</p><p>Bred flew backwards quicker than the speed of light which seemed to fuck with time even more. Stella was out of his arm and the hole through her stomach was gone. She had taken a jump after him and her face was inches from his. Stella prepared for another punch. “Die devil,” she shouted tearing up.</p><p>Something took over Brad. He blocked the punch and returned his own. Punishing her deep into ground.  Brad could hear her shooting through the ground before the sound suddenly disappeared. He turned around just in time to block one of Stella’s punches with one of his owns.</p><p>What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Stella being the unstoppable force and Brad the immovable object. Brad moved and he didn't. It was s paradox, a concept that despite reasoning from an acceptable premise lead to a conclusion that was logically unacceptable and self-contradicting.</p><p>The sky tore apart. The stars blew out and the earth split. “We end here Brad!”  Stella screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Brad let weakness show and let his face fall into a miserable, regretful expression. “I will never forget you.” He said with a sad smile.</p><p>Both readied a fighting stand yet again. Stella began humming and pitch-black shadow creatures began manifesting all around them. The shadows had many forms and sizes but none of them looked human. They began moving towards Stella. When they were close enough, they embraced her and began melting together with her. They began laying on her like a blanket. When it was over, she looked like one of those kids who used a bed blanket to make a ghost costume. She even had the two holes for eyes which glowed with a purple light. The blanket like substance that covered her was black and looked like the night sky. Brad couldn't stop himself for thinking it looked cute.</p><p>Brad didn't go through much of a transformation. He held his right arm out and his feathers on that arm became white for a second before a pale blue light ball bounced out of his hand. He did this several times until he had seven of them. Brad tensed his whole body up and his feathers and horns grew.</p><p>Brad looked at her desparate. “Once upon a time we were each other's everything. Weren't we?”</p><p>Stella smirked with her eyes. ”Brad, Time hasn't changed a thing.”</p><p>Unruly monstrous arms and sharp weapon like shapes formed out of Stella's shadow blanket and shot out against Brad. He pointed towards it and the light balls gathered and formed like a shield in front of him. The shadows hit and were matched in strength by the shield.</p><p>Stella pulled the shadows back and Brad did the same with his light balls. “Let’s stop here!” Brad shouted holding his hands out flat. “Like it's that easy, you are a tyrant beyond belief. You did this in the notion that some things can't be forgiven. You have done unforgivable things, Brad!!!” Stella’s voice cracked and she looked at him desparate. “You have to give me a reason to stop. A reason you believe in yourself. You started this Brad. I know you can give me a reason. I will give you time, but give me clarity.” Stella looked at his stupid face that screamed of incomprehension and became more and more frustrated. It was clear on his face, he was looking for an answer, but he was already looking like giving up.</p><p>Brad was giving her an expression that asked of understanding and she became furious. “What are you trying to be Brad! A hero a destroyer, a god? You are a fucking anarchist Brad! We were mother fucking anarchists together, Brad!!! We asked, how could anyone else know what our happiness looks like and we said we would define it ourselves.” Stella began to sob. “Brad, please let go of the idea of a unified happiness. We are individuals right now.”</p><p>Brad collapse and began crying. ”It's not my fault! I'm sick, Stella! I control nothing. I have always been the one controlled. Please let me find freedom. Don't take everything away from me. I can stop. I can be normal. Just don’t empty these hands, they can still create.” Brad broke completely taking his hands up to his face and hiding it. “Sorry, Stella. I am so sorry, please don’t hate me, Stella.”</p><p>Stella walked towards Brad. “Brad, do you remember when we were younger and we thought about what our last words should be.” Stella giggled a little. “There was one time you said the last thing you wanted to say was Dick-sauce.” Stella let out a sad laugh. “But one time you were serious with me and told me you would say the truth. My last words will be the same.” Stella jumped up and down three times before changing position to a fighting stand again. ”Brad we will fight to kill. This time both of us." She gave him a look of hateful determination.</p><p>Brad stood up and cracked his fingers while lathing maniacally. “I will, explain myself!” he shouted desperately. Stella began flying towards Brad and he shot one of the light balls at her, but she made herself intangible just in time so that it shot right through her and detonated.</p><p>The balls’ blast created an explosion of sextillion megatons. That filled the battlefield with gas and dust. Stella made herself visible again and responded with her own attack. Acoustic blast. A sound attack, that went over 4200 decibels. Stella used it to kill or neutralize opponents by damaging internal organs. The blast would impact the body, and would do so very violently.</p><p>The attack would be non-lethal to him but the effect it created wouldn't. A low alpha-rhythm frequency at 7 Hz. would occur. The same frequency as his brain and his organs. It would affect his central nervous system causing disorientation, anxiety, panic, spasms, nausea and after that a total silence would take place. Sensory deprivation an extremely violent form of destruction for an individual.</p><p>As the blast hit him, Brad felt one of his lungs puncture and let out a gasp. The pain was burning, like a little fire explosion in the chest and it only got worse each time he breathed to calm down. He took a few steps before Stella flew into him, Brad not being ready to react and come up with a counter attack.</p><p>Stella manifested a couple of shadow arms and punched him fast as gun a shot right in his nostrils and as he bent down in pain. Stella finished, with an uppercut.</p><p>Brad stumbled back while Stella manifested another sharp tentacle looking arm and shot it against his upper body. Brad raised his right arm just in time to prevent the collision with his chest and the tentacle shot straight into his hand.</p><p>“Agggrrr” Brad let out a painful cry and jumped back, pulling the tentacle out of his hand. He let out a moan and considered the situation. Most of his internal organs were damaged if not destroyed like his right lung and nostrils. The injurys was worrying and held him back but in the big picture, were little more than debuffs. The biggest problem was the frequency dropping.</p><p>He clasped his hands and began blogging her strokes. Brad was still faster in the long term and got a big punch in on Stella that pushed her long backwards. She let out a moan of her own and quickly leaped towards him again and when it happened the frequency got down to 7 Hz.</p><p>Brad was hit by nausea and began vomiting pink blood. Stella manifested a ton of shadow arms and began striking at him and Brad was too distracted by panic and pain to avoid the punches.</p><p>His left arm was snapped off and the rest of his body was more or less sprained or broken if not also destroyed. He fell to the ground and began to scream. “Stella this hurts so fucking much please stop, please stop!!!” he said desperate.</p><p>Her ghost blanket vanished and Stella with a hateful glair spat down at him, and got ready for the final blow. Brad raised his right hand up and pointed it at her, right before she penetrated him, as he had with her.</p><p>Brad’s light balls exploded all around them. Filling space with even more gas and dust. He withdrew his hand and increased his weight to black hole proportion, just as the total silence hit. Stella got ready to her most deadly scream sound of silence.</p><p>Brad clasped his hand. Gas and dust started colliding and sticking together as they began orbiting him. The mass began collecting into the beginnings of planets, moons and asteroids. Brad cried in exhaustion before getting ready to throw it at Stella.</p><p>Meanwhile Stella had started dancing to prepare for the ultimate sound. Her body had become more than her human form. It was ever-changing shapes dancing hypnotically while changing into many different magical creatures, before she let out the start of the sound and he threw the planet. Brad knew he could just think of it and Stella would be gone. It was within his power. He could also just make her agree with him and end the conflict. It was within his power. However, he wanted to see where Stella’s determination let her. He could have turned off his pain but wanted to see how much pain Stella would put him through and whether she would actually kill him or not? He looked at her finishing attack and looked at her unforgiving eyes. She would kill him, he got his answer.</p><p>But the sound of silence never hit. It was lost in the dust, and the 6.972 × 10^28 kg planet collided with the 180000 tons Stella. Brad stumbled in exhaustion and just managed to stop himself from falling to his knees. They still had to finish with the last blow together. Where he would have to match Stella’s determination, a thing that was truly infinite at this point.</p><p>Brad began focus on the screaming souls again and found the other him. “Time to go all out Brad.” Body Brad said confidently. Let this hold or brake.</p><p>The consciousness of the other Brad began to grow within him. His feathers began to grow all around his body and they became white. Long beautiful wings grew out his back and a small pair out his head up by his ears. His crown transformed into a halo, and his many colors change to yellow and blue, exclusively. Eyes grew out his eye sockets and all around his body and everything that had been damaged had regenerated. He made a satisfied expression. “Brad, just this once call me Luci.”</p><p>The planet he had thrown stopped growing and settled into its place and were immediately penetrated by Stella. She came flying ready for the finale punch.</p><p>They both prepared the punches by getting ready to connect their shoulders and arms forces. Combining it into one force of extreme power. Stella got close. “Fuck head!” And the punches collided in a single, unimaginably hot and dense point.</p><p> </p><p>And then Everything…</p><p>*</p><p>Stella woke up beside Brad, who sat and looked at the planets they had created in their battle. “Where can we go from here, if this isn't the end?” Stella thought as she looked curiously at Brad’s sad expression before losing interest and began stretching out. She finished and shifted focus back to Brad, who seemed lost in his thoughts.</p><p>A penny for your thoughts?" Stella called out which caught his attention. Brad turned around to sit across her and smiled at her nervously. "I'm willing to go to a nickel if you'd like," she teased and he couldn't resist giving a small chuckle and a smile. “Was it a good cat nap?” he asked teasingly.  She smiled and blushed a little. “Are we already flirting again?”</p><p>Brad went back to his sad expression looking kinda serious. It seemed that he began to consider something making him seem distanced. He let the question hang in the air for a while even though Stella had meant it as a dumb joke. Stella’s blush vanished and she began to think she had misread the mood, and the meaning of Brad's expression.</p><p>He sighed, draping a hand over his face in exasperation and looked at her. “Stella, do you hate me?” She looked at him sadly. Not needing much time to answer. She had thought about it before.  “Sometimes.” Stella avoided eye contact and looked down at the ground. “Do you hate me?” she asked scared.</p><p>Brad didn't answer immediately, remaining silent, for a little while. There was super quiet again. Brad reflected and Stella worried in anticipation. His thoughts still meant a lot to her. He looked at her seriously but it had a nervous tinge to it. “I want to say no, but I think I hate you in the same way you hate me.“</p><p>Both went silent…</p><p>"What will we do now?” She turned to him. “What will you do now?" Stella asked. "Rebuild Mehetem. If it doesn't just come back itself, when time goes backwards.”</p><p>Oh, yeah. Time is kinda fucked up. Do you understand the new rules jet? Stella leaned back to look up at the stars and Brad looked at her. “I can only guess.” Brad said with clear melancholy in his tone and it was enough to make Stella start thinking about the rules herself.</p><p>“It isn't really going back or maybe it is and we just aren't. Stella suggested with a bit optimism. “I think you are right. We aren’t moving backwards or at least our thoughts and consciousness isn't. Time has become relative in relation to us. It seems like we can reverse time if we recreate a situation from the end.” Brad said his tone faltering.</p><p>“Are you confused?” Stella asked and placed a hand on his shoulder, Brad's eyes falling to look at it instantly. No, more just afraid things will never be normal again.” Brad answered and looked away from Stella.</p><p>“You want things to be normal again?” Stella’s eyes widened a little and she dropped her hand from his shoulder. "Well, I kinda want to go back too. However, I also really like my powers and the responsibility. Can't we just play super heroes again?” Stella asked in her usual peppy tone, more than a little curious.</p><p>“I am not taking anyone’s powers away. Not even my own, but maybe they will disappear. When time has gone far enough back. I don’t really care. You guys can play heroes but I will continue from where I left of before I got my powers.”</p><p>“So you want to get a borrowing job again?,she asked teasing him. “Get a small job and live all alone in a little apartment. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like much but I think I need it,” Brad sighed.</p><p>Stella blushed in her embarrassed way. "You don’t need to live alone you could live with me and the others. You know!" she felt a rush in her chest after the comment.</p><p>Brad noticed Stella looking slightly nervous and chuckled a little. Stella noticed and smiled. She had come to realize she didn't want them to part ways again. Slowly, Brad’s laughter faded away. And there was silence for a moment before Stella added carelessly. "Let’s all move into the old hideout again,” she added quietly  and it became silent again.</p><p>Brad looked a little shyly and anxiously at her and it took a moment for Stella to process what she had said before her eyes widened before she stopped herself and focused on getting the conversation back to where she wanted it.</p><p>"Brad, can I ask you a question?" Stella began sliding closer to him, closing the already short gap between them. "Why do you want to be normal again?"</p><p>“I just miss the small things like taking the bus. Drawing pretentious art and making small stupid movies. Eat too much junk food and go exercise to lose the extra pounds. Play video games and watching overwhelming action films.” Stella listened and leaned in closer to him, making him tense. Being what I am now has done nothing but take from me and give nothing in return. I want things to be simple and easier."</p><p>Brad moved away from Stella and looked at her seriously. “Stella please don't repeat what we just did. We were not heroes, we were gods playing vigilantes.” He leaned back slightly more. “We did it because we wanted to be special, be important. To have a meaning and a destiny.” He sighed and looked her deep in her eyes getting her full, undivided attention. “We are adults now let's create something more important than those things.”</p><p>Stella moved closer again. “What if we have a destiny and this time-thing is supposed to fulfill it. Maybe there is a bigger picture, Brad. There have been so many small impossible details, that have led us here.</p><p>“Then let's break this destiny.” Brad now looked tired and irritated. “This destiny has taken almost everything from us, and will only take more if we choose to follow it.” This time it was Brad pressing closer, gripping her arm lightly. “If you think there is a destiny, than it killed Darvin, Joy, Jack and Zhiro.”</p><p>“But we did good things with these powers and the responsibility we were given.” Stella shook her whole body in disagreement. “If we stop here. Nothing would have mattered!” Stella shouted, now sharing Brad’s irritation.</p><p>“Stella, there was nothing that mattered in the end! Everyone died and was forgotten. We didn't do anything moral this whole time cause we were above it and didn't take responsibility. This is our second chance. This is the universe telling us there is something greater than us!”</p><p>Stella couldn't respond. She didn't know why this time-thing was happening, or if it truly had any meaning, but she also just wanted things to go back to normal. Just her kind of normal. “Maybe I am a little selfish cause I want to have my cake and eat it too. Stella moved closer to the point she was all most siting on him and looked Brad deep in his eye sockets. “Brad I don’t want to leave you. But the normal you’re describing sounds too unnatural and far from us. Looking at what we have become.”</p><p>Stella forced herself to meet Brad's now sad gaze, feeling a strange heat like sensation between them now that they were so close. There was a moment of silence. Stella had almost crawled completely on top of him, and the intensity of his eye sockets on her eyes made her feel frozen in the spot. “Then this is the end.” He said and leaned forward and kissed her.</p><p>She was surprised, Brad was never this forward. He was a terrible kisser and always made it very awkward in the beginning, this time being no exception, but at least Stella returned his affection, leaning into the kiss and as soon as she had join him he tried to get his tongue in the game. Stella opened up and his tongue started playing with her fangs.</p><p>Stella started laughing and Brad quickly retreated from her and started laughing too. Stella moved back towards him and gave him a hug. “We will be seeing each other more. Old habits die hard.”</p><p>“If everything will repeat I guess we will. He smiled, broke the hug, stood up and helped her up. “I believe you owe me a nickel now." "Oh really?” She gasped. “But you never answered my question.” Stella answered with a smile showing her fang poking out from her lip.</p><p> “I never stopped flirting.” Brad said in a way that somehow made it super awkward and Stella began laughing again.</p><p> Brad smiled at her and let his gaze drift up to the sky, staring at the new planets for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Stella?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yea”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She, will be back in three day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, my beautiful fellow human beings! Hope the romance and kissing weren't too awkward and that you also like the rest of it. Please give me feedback - no matter how brutal or self-indulgent (directed towards me of cause!). I will go on a bit of a break, because I have other projects I will focus on. So I won't be updating in a while. Hope you will survive and I hope I will too. </p><p>Goodbye party people!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language. corrections and ideas. would be really appreciate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>